Liquid Soul - Letter to Ben
by LoveBlondy
Summary: Our main characters first journal entry. He expresses his instant love and affection to the man he met a few weeks ago.


I still have the taste of your lips on my tongue, the sweet smells of your morning breath and the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek. Your warm body next to mine, the touch of your hand running down my back. The way your body feels against mine as we snuggle closer together. I feel you pressed against me, your breath on my cheek.

I think to myself, please give him to me, please Jesus give him to me. I'll take care of him, make sure he's happy and be the most supportive husband I can be. Please give him to me...

The whole time your slipping into sleep as I brush my nails through your soft hair. Your breathing slows and I know you've left me for now. I hold your body close, your warmth causing my head to get fuzzy. I too am at the mercy of the sand man.

I watch your face as my eyes slowly fade into dreams.

I wake up, your next to me, but now my back is to you and your holding me with those strong arms. Even if I wanted to get out, its useless you've decided I'm staying with you until you wake. I watch the ceiling for signs of hope.

I feel your hand moving down my back and toward my butt. You slowly rub my butt cheeks whispering, "good morning" knowing all too well it's not all good yet. I feel you get harder and harder, waking up slowly pushing yourself on my body. I turn on my back as you lean in to kiss me. Your lips are soft, caring and inviting. Your arm wraps around my waist and you pull me closer. My heart beat now racing; I push my body towards you, inviting you to come in.

You take my naked body, you make me yours. I feel the pulsing of your dick; your body is now one with mine. You go slow allowing me to explore all of you, I feel you in me and my mind explodes with joy. Our hearts are one and I've received you into me.

I'm pulled to the edge of the bed and you show me how strong you are. I feel like a kid's toy, abused and beat. Yet I love it all. Every second reminds me of the prayer I made watching you sleep. Please give him to me. Please let him fall in love with me. I want him and only him for the rest of my life.

We are now in the middle of the bed, you on top of me, you're close and intimate. You kiss me endlessly, forcing me to believe you only want me as well. I sense your body getting ready to release your liquid soul. I tense my ass for you, milking your dick for every drop.

Your head drops to mine, kissing my lips, pressing them firmly against mine as you cum inside me. Your whole body is now mine, your thoughts are all mine and you have given yourself to me. You hold the position for a while, breathing slowly looking at me, then kissing me passionately.

You tell me I'm "amazing" and pump a few more shots into my smaller body. My legs are trembling and my ass is pulsing with every drop you leave behind. You lay on top of me, breathing, and thinking.

In my mind praying your mine forever. In the back of my mind I know we are both young and you might not be ready to settle down. I smile and kiss you, in vein... I hope not.

We turn over and you proceed to massage my skinny body. Your strong hands moving across my shoulders and neck. I smile in bliss, please give him to me. I'll take care of him. I promise. Please give him to me. All I want is his love, to make him happy, for him to only have eyes for me. He is my Prince Charming. He is my every dream. Please give him to me.

We kiss and cuddle for a while, saying less but more with our hands. We slowly come down from our sexual high. "You are perfect, your skin is perfect, I love your nipples." I say. He chuckles and forgives the comments.

We sit in silence, our hearts beating together. As the morning runs by you know it can't last forever. "Time crunch" life is coming into play and I know our time is almost over.

I hold onto you a few longer seconds before we get out of bed. I watch you clothe yourself, slowly recording this moment in my head. I turn to dress myself, hearted broken.

Please give him to me, please. I gather my phone and keys and follow him downstairs. He asks me to get into the car. I hesitate, wishing the night could take us again. "C'mon, get it" he says smiling at me. His lips are so gorgeous, that scruff is perfect and those eyes see right through me.

He drives me to my car around the corner to keep me from the cold. We kiss goodbye and he's off for the day.

I sit here on my bed, still praying, please give him to me. Trying to remember every detail, so one day when we are together, I can show you this note. And you will see, prayers do get answered, and princes always come to save the princess. I want to be your happy ever after. I want only you!

Please give him too me, please Jesus give him to me. I'll make him happy, I'll do anything for him. I want to take care of him. I want to be his forever. Please give him to me


End file.
